


Mine

by brimstonesulfur



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, LOTS of violence, M/M, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Two Shot, dark side is so much better, obikin, obiwan saves anakin, obviously because obiwan is an angry bean, oh god im so bad at tags, probably sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonesulfur/pseuds/brimstonesulfur
Summary: Obi-Wan feels something wrong in the force and finds out it has to do with Anakin. He gets mad and dark side happily helps him along the way. Lots of obikin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Mine

Obi-Wan knew something was wrong. He felt a tremor in the force, and then there was nothing. But what was the nothing coming from? Obi-Wan thought confused and concerned. He concentrated and centered himself within the force and focused. After 5 minutes, he jumped up in alarm. His eyes widened and he felt himself grow angry. Rage filled him and Obi-Wan embraced it with open arms for once. Nobody touched what was his. Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and his backup lightsaber and headed toward the hanger where the  _ Negotiator _ was sitting, waiting for him to take flight. The air around him as he marched up the entrance of his ship was suffocating and cold. The dark side swimming and he thought to himself, _ how the hell did Anakin get himself in a situation like this? _ Their bond was almost severed and he can tell that it was because  _ his _ Anakin was on the verge of dying. He was in danger and Obi-Wan will save him. Even if that meant tearing down, and slaughtering everything and everyone in his path.

Thankfully travelling through hyperspace was pretty efficient and he arrived at the inner core within an hour. Obi-Wan’s mind stayed in the trance of meditation as he directed the ship where the force told him to and he came upon a planet, Vulpter. This is where Anakin was and this is where he was most likely going to fall, just to save the most important person in his life. 

Obi-Wan was the pinnacle of calm, on the outside that his. On the inside he was on fire, burning bright with rage. As he brought the ship down to the ground right outside of some kind of base. Probably for the government, Obi-Wan thought. He sensed Anakin, even though he could barely feel him personally, but the force felt him. Obi-Wan went up to the government building and started scanning his surroundings using the force, trying to feel for sentient beings. Feeling about five, he pressed his hand up against the door and breathed deeply. The force, with enough power and will behind it, will listen to just about anything you ask for. Especially if you have been so loyal to the force for over 30 years like Obi-Wan has.

On the other side of the door Obi-Wan heard five bodies hit the floor as a wave of power left his hand that was up against the door. He smirked, thanked the force, and went inside the building. The five bodies laying on the floor were only unconscious but that was good enough to let him through without detection. Obi-Wan started walking through the halls, of course not finding anybody there. They were neimoidians so obviously they were idiots who didn’t think about anything. But as the force led him to a door he could sense about 40 people inside. He felt confident he could take them all out, whether it be with blood or not he will rescue Anakin.

Obi-Wan slammed the door open and everyone looked at him. They were in two rows, twenty people in each row, leading up to the front of the room. At the front of the room, naked and bloody was Anakin. He wasn’t moving, he didn't even lift his head up at the bang of the door opening, but the force told him he was still alive. That was enough for Obi-Wan to rage. His eyes glinted a lime green almost yellow in the dim light of the ballroom. They will pay.

“Oh I’m sorry boys am I interrupting something?” he tilted his head mockingly. “I’m very sorry but I’ll be leaving in like.. Hm say 10 minutes? Yeah I think I can take you all out within 10 minutes.” 

As one of the scumbag neimoidians was about to talk, Obi-Wan took out two lightsabers and connected the end of the hilts together. “Huh haven’t done this in a while, lets hope I’m not rusty.” At the final click of this lightsabers connecting, he spun in in his right hand and lit one end. A bright blue glow illuminated his face, he smirked but then he lit the other side and the two colors clashed to be purple. Red and blue, dark and light. Together they are purple. A balance of both sides of the same coin. Obi-Wan took a step forward and that was the only thing that needed to happen for the neimoidians to kick into gear. Blasters started shooting towards Obi-Wan and he dodged and deflected every single one of them. Then in quick succession he ran forward, slid to his knees, and jumped up. As his first attack he swung his dual saber and both sides taking down a man. Obi-Wan then threw his hand out in front of him and force choked one man so hard and so fast his neck exploded and blood splattered everywhere, he was covered. Soon Obi-Wan was dripping in blood and dead bodies surrounded him.

He stepped up to the podium where anakin was, only one more low life left alive. He walked over to the last neimoidian, “I think I am going to keep you. Maybe Anakin will like his own revenge, I mean he is a bit tempered. Hm?” he placed his hand on his shoulder and forced the thing to look him in the eyes. He shivered and Obi-Wan broke the man’s mind painfully. He pulled out and the neimoidian was on his knees, whimpering. Obi-Wan chuckled and left him there knowing he wouldn't go anywhere. He took a deep breath and went up to Anakin. The 20 year old boy was still alive, but barely. He went up to him and took his face in his hands.

“Don’t worry Anakin, I’m here, you’re okay, you’re safe now.” He whispered. Starting to get anxious about the worst case scenario, Obi-Wan took him and carried him out the way he came. Inside the  _ Negotiator _ he finally got a chance to really look at Anakin. He had cuts, bruises, brands and burns all over his body. Obi-Wan felt the rage burning inside him. Like an inferno that won’t be put out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath placing his hand on Anakin’s head. He pushed to force through him and into Anakin like it was a physical magic. Even though the dark side was ruling him right now, the power of his hand and his force was healing the younger man. 

Anakin smiled and sighed and Obi-Wan finally let the dark side relax in the absence of his mind. Still there but not active. The only thing he has to do now is wait for Anakin to wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> first thing ive written in a while. no judgements. lemme know if i should make this into an actual story not just two chapters


End file.
